


Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Car Sex, Crying, M/M, kevin is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kevin offers sour cream a ride home but things dont go the way sour cream expected (noncon warning!)





	Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> i promised myself id write this and uhh dont come in my comments telling me kevin would never do this i know he wouldnt this is just a fanfic

“Hey.”

Sour Cream paused for a moment and turned in the direction of the voice. It was Kevin. His mood suddenly dropped as he resumed packing up his equipment.

“Tch,” Kevin walked out to Sour Cream’s DJ table and knocked over one of his gameboys. “Oh, clumsy me. You should pick that up.” The other reached down but before he could grab it, it was swiftly kicked. Sour Cream gritted his teeth. Man he hated this prick. He turned around to get his gameboy. Sour Cream nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand grope his ass. “Not bad DJ boy.” He slapped Kevin’s hand away and turned to face him.

“What’s your problem, man?” Sour Cream didn’t want any trouble but trouble seemed to be Kevin’s middle name. Kevin put his arms up in a gesture of surrender.

“Just thought I’d try and get to know the coolest DJ this town has to offer.” Sour Cream eyed him suspiciously. “Aw, babe, don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m not your babe,” he grumbled.

Kevin slid his arm over Sour Cream’s shoulder. The white haired boy tried to pull away from the unwanted touch but Kevin gripped his shoulder tight.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you don’t quite like my company too much.” The smile on Kevin’s face made Sour Cream feel uneasy. Once again he tried to slither out of the other’s grasp but with no such luck. “Come on. I’ll give you a ride home.” 

Sour Cream was taken aback by the offer. After a moment and against his better judgement he figured why the hell not. It was either get a ride from this prick or carry all his equipment back home.

“Just let me get my things.” Kevin released his shoulder. He went and picked up the box full of his stuff. It was a bit heavy. Usually Steven is there to help him out but he was busy tonight. 

Sour Cream followed Kevin out to his car, struggling with his equipment. Kevin opened the back door.

“You can put your stuff in the back.”

Sour Cream carefully placed his box in the back seat and closed the door. He then got in the front passenger seat and strapped in his seat belt. Kevin got in the driver’s seat. He looked over the DJ with a smirk before starting the car.

“Aren’t you gonna put on your seat belt?” Sour Cream asked. The tan skinned boy let out a dry laugh.

“What are you, my mommy?”

Sour Cream blushed out of embarrassment. He didn’t mean to sound like a parent. That’s the last time he’ll show concern for the little prick.

“So… where to DJ boy?”

“Sour Cream.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Sour Cream. My name’s not “DJ boy”.”

“Ok,” Kevin smiled, “Sour Cream it is.”

Sour Cream told the other his address. They drove off. The ride started off quiet and awkward. Sour Cream took the opportunity to observe Kevin. He could understand how Kevin was so popular. He was as handsome as he was an asshole. His physique was a slim muscular form. He also wore clothes that left little to the imagination. Sour Cream couldn’t help but admire those long legs in those tight fitting pants.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Wha-” Sour Cream snapped out his thoughts. His face grew red. He whipped his head around to look out the window, avoiding Kevin’s gaze. He heard him chuckled and Sour Cream felt like he could die. As he looked out the window he noticed this area looked unfamiliar to him. There was much space between houses and there was no car nor person in sight. “Uhh, Kevin… Where exactly are we?”

Kevin pulled into an empty parking lot and parked. 

“Dude, where the hell are we? Kevin…”, Sour Cream said wearily, “What are we doing here?”

“Well… I was hoping we could have a little fun.” He placed a hand on the other’s thigh.

“Wha- No!” Sour Cream pulled away from the touch. “Take me home. Now.”

“I don't think you know who you're talking to, Sour Cream.” His voice dripped with lust. “What Kevin wants, Kevin gets.”

“This isn't funny.”

“Who's laughing?” Kevin's hand groped Sour Cream’s crotch.

“Stop!” Sour Cream grabbed the hand that invaded his space and pulled it away. Then, he opened the car door in an attempt to escape only to find his seatbelt is still buckled. Kevin climbed over the white haired boy and closed the car door.

“Calm down, baby. I promise I'll take good care of you.” Kevin leaned in and kissed Sour Cream. The other tried to push him away but Kevin was apparently stronger than he looked. Tears poured of Sour Cream's eyes. He cried as Kevin's tongue pushed it's way in his mouth. He felt like he was suffocating. After what felt like eternity, Kevin pulled away. “Aw, baby, don't cry.” Kevin wiped away Sour Cream's tears.

“Stop touching me,” Sour Cream said through shaky breathes.

Kevin ignored him and started laying kisses across neck. Sour Cream was disgusted to have this guy all over him. The way the other’s hands slid under his sweater was enough to make him throw up. 

Sour Cream tried to push him away again but couldn't muster up enough strength to get Kevin off of him.

Kevin grew frustrated and grabbed his victim's wrists.

“Listen here, DJ boy, this'll be a whole lot easier for both of us if you just give in.” Kevin really didn't want to be dealing with someone so difficult. Especially in a cramped car.

“I just wanna go home,” Sour Cream cried. Tears and snot ran down his face. Kevin grimaced. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and whipped the tears from the other's face before putting it to his nose.

“Blow.”

Sour Cream hesitated before blowing his nose into the piece of fabric. Kevin then made a disgusted face and threw the handkerchief on the dashboard.

“Listen, if you do as I say I'll take you home. How's that sound?”

“...,” Sour Cream didn't want to do anything like that with Kevin. He just wanted to go home. But he figured this whole ordeal would be over sooner if he just cooperated. “Ok,” he said with a shaky voice.

“Good boy,” Kevin pet Sour Cream's head. He leaned in and kissed the DJ. Sour Cream tried not to fight against it as a foreign tongue invaded his mouth. He was startled when Kevin made the back of the seat go back so they could have more room. Kevin adjusted his legs, putting them under Sour Cream’s and pulling the other into his lap. Kevin bit the DJ’s lip making him whimper. “I love the noises you make.”

Sour cream felt like he was floating out of his body. It wasn't his pants that were pulled down to his knees. It wasn't his neck being attacked with harsh kisses and bites. It wasn't his underwear pulled down, revealing a semi erect penis. It wasn't his tears being spilled.

Kevin pulled out a bottle of lube from his pants. He popped it open and poured a fair amount on his fingers. He positioned them at his entrance.

“You ready, baby?”

Sour Cream was pulled back into reality. He didn't want this but he didn't say a word as long fingers slowly pushed into him. He hissed in pain because Kevin shoved in two fingers right off the bat. Unsurprisingly, Kevin was an impatient man. After given a moment to adjust, he started pumping the fingers in and out of the DJ.

The white haired boy started feeling good. He let out soft high pitched moans. It upset him even more. He didn't want to feel good from this. He just wanted it to be over quickly.

“Please, just put it in already,” he begged.

“Eagar, are we? Alright, but don't complain if it hurts.” Kevin lubed up his dick and slowly pressed into the DJ. Sour Cream clenched his eyes shut as the the thick throbbing cock pushed its way inside of him. His breath stuttered as it was pushed in to its hilt. He felt so full. “Damn, you swallowed me whole without a problem. You been whoring yourself off or something?”

Sour Cream shook his head. He never done it with anyone actually. Sure he's hand the occasional blowjob but never has he gone this far with anyone, let alone taking it up the ass for someone.

“You lying to me, baby cakes?” Kevin teased. He pulled his cock almost completely out then slammed it back in eliciting a yelp from the other. “Sure seems like it.”

The DJ wanted him to shut up. He couldn't take it. He wanted to pretend he was somewhere else. He wanted to pretend he was with someone else. But he couldn't do that with this prick running his mouth like this.

Kevin grabbed both sides off Sour Cream’s face and planted a kiss on those abused lips.

“You ready to party like fucking porn stars?” That was the only warning he got before the brunet started pounding into him roughly. Kevin held the other's hips, pulling him into his thrusts. Sour Cream moaned loudly. He could feel Kevin hit his prostate nearly every thrust.

“Slow down.” Sour Cream wanted it to end quickly but god this was too much.

“Not a chance,” was the other's response. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He loved the feeling of Sour Cream’s warmth around his hard cock. “Do I make you feel good, baby?”

Once again, the taller teen shook his head. He didn't want to believe it felt as good as it did. Suddenly, he felt his hair being pulled roughly.

“Lying again, slut? Just admit it. You love having my cock buried in your ass, fucking you hard and fast. Say it.”

“F-fuck you.” His hair was pulled harder and he cried out.

“Say it!”

“Please, Kevin…” He started crying again. Sour Cream swallowed his pride. “Kev- Kevin, I love your cock. Ah… please, fuck me, fuck me harder.” Tears rolled down his face in streams.

“Good boy.” He let go of his hair. Kevin kissed his tear stained cheek while still fucking him at his wild pace.

Sour Cream could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He gagged on his own spit til it dripped down his chin. He felt himself edging closer and closer to his orgasm. He hated it. He didn't want to cum because of this monster.

Suddenly, he was hit with immense pleasure, cumming ribbons of white onto his sweater. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning but ended up whimpering pathetically. But even after the waves of pleasure subsided, Kevin kept fucking him into the seat, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly.

“Stop! K-Kevin it's too much!”

“Don't be so cruel, babe. I haven't even cum yet.” Kevin kissed Sour Cream as he he pumped his cock in and out off him, fucking him with vigor. Soon his thrusts became more erratic.

Sour Cream could tell the other was close but he could barely focus on anything because of the over stimulation. Finally, Kevin spilled his seed inside him, pumping out every drop of cum. The sensation of being filled with someone's cum sent the DJ over the edge again. He threw his head back as he came dry. He was now crying not because of the situation but because of how good it felt.

They both were still for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths. All that was heard in the car was shaky breathing and choked sobs. When their breathing steadied, Kevin smiled down at the other.

“We should do this again sometime.”

Sour Cream wanted to die.


End file.
